The Rebellion
by LM22102
Summary: AU as in 'What if Robin didn't get saved when he was controlled by Slade? What if Terra was never good?What if Slade didn't die' This is a warbased piece. I hope to express the dark side of heroism. Short prologue. Give it a try. Rating may change.


This is an 'alternate universe' fiction that mainly involves these characters;  
Raven, Robin, Beastboy, Terra, and Slade.  
This is completely fiction. It is in no way connected to the writings and art  
of DC COMICS and their characters. Except for the quite loose idea of their characters.

_Alternate as in 'What if Robin didn't get saved when he was controlled by Slade? What if Terra was never good?  
What if Slade didn't die?'_

_Please understand that the plot is already in motion._

Slade has gained control over most of the world through numerous resources,  
super villains, moles, and manufactured robots. His rising dictatorship is called 'D.T.T' _(pronounced deet)_

The Earth Alliance is created to stand against the increasing threat that Slade has made.  
The Justice League has split to become leaders of the various federations that are made of The Earth Alliance.

At the moment, the main federation leaders have all been called out into space to prevent Slade's  
allies from entering Earth's atmosphere. _(Yes, he's got alien-friends. The horror.)_

Batman has temporarily left his faction in the charge of Raven,  
who has been under his wing since certain events and has risen to be an effective hero with extraordinary psychic powers.

Beastboy and Starfire, under the supervision of Green Arrow (who is staying on earth), have been left with Superman's faction.  
Central America is made of only those two divisions. The other divisions will be revealed in time.

Robin and Terra are with Slade.  
They're not undercover, they're not caught and tortured, they're not even under blackmail.  
Robin and Terra are his team.

This is ..

-

"**THE REBELLION"**

-

Teen Titans © copyright DC COMICS  
Fiction © copyright 2006 LM22102  
All Rights Reserved

-

"**PROLOGUE"**

-

_(Raven about Robin)_

It's been years since I've last seen him .. _as I knew him_. I'm twenty-four years old, and I'm fully aware that people will change over time. But .. when I knew him, I would have never thought I could bear such resentment and confusion for this boy. Now he is a man. A man I know not. For whatever reasons he has for his .. _actions_, I will not, and cannot forgive him until I know why .. and when I face him for the final time .. whether it be death or chains that I bring about .. I will ask .. why did you rebel?

-

_There are things in this world that should not be known to people until they are of a certain age.. and the people here .. no, everywhere .. they are introduced to it right when they are born. Children, born to be frightened, taught to be cautious. The panic, the terror, the pain .. the despair. _

-

"You can't go. Who will take care of the faction?"

"I'm looking at her."

"You're not serious." A pause, "Are you?"

"Raven." Batman's voice turning more stern than usual. "Can you, or can you not take control? I need to know."

"Of course, I can, but it's just, what about Jean Claude?"

"I am not leaving Jean Claude in charge of an army, no less a civilization to protect."

"You did it before."

"And never again."

Silence.

"Thank .. you."

"Is that a yes, or do I need to find a replacement already?"

Raven smiled, "Just make sure you come back in one piece."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, but always bruised."

"It comes with the job."

Hesitation, then an embrace. Batman patted Raven on the back as she hugged him fiercely.

She looked up at him, "It's going to be hard."

Batman grabbed her by the shoulders and looked down at her, "I need you to be strong."

"I didn't say it was going to be hard for _me_, did I?" A smallest of smiles her features.

The barest on his, "Of course not."

They separated, "Now go away, scary man, before I hurl you out into space myself."

Batman rolled his eyes, "To this day, I still question as to why I keep you."

"Because you like me, silly." Raven quipped, grinning.

She received a pat on the head as a reply, "Unfortunately."

"Har, har."

"Take care, kid."

Raven watched as Batman stepped into the teleportation unit and disappeared.

A few moments of solitude, before reality had pushed and shoved itself back into her world.

She turned, as static greeted her ears and she faced the large communications screen.

The symbol of Oracle appeared. "Raven, his arrival has been confirmed."

"And the others?"

"Confirmation on Superman, Zantanna, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter. Others have yet to appear."

Raven nodded, "I'm going to need those statistics on California, Nevada, and Oregon."

"Arizona and Utah?"

Raven shook her head, "I sent Arsenal and Miss Martian over those regions a few hours ago. I'll send you the status reports."

"Noted and appreciated."

"Any news of the bird and his rock?"

"Last seen on the borders of Canada, heading south."

Raven's tone turned interested, "Borders?"

A chuckle, "Yes, they've separated."

"Ah .. and who shall I prepare a welcoming party for?"

"Either, or. Though .."

"Though?"

"My best bet would be Dick."

A pause, "Garfield won't be happy to hear of this."

"Has he ever?"

Raven sighed, "Have you sent him the news?"

"Doing it now."

".. Well."

"Don't tell me you're going to make it personal, Raven."

"It's always been personal. You know this." Disbelief on the outskirts of her comment.

"But you're in command now, you can't risk yourself."

Raven pursed her lips, refraining from raising her voice, "I'm not a leader if I can't fight my own battles, _Barbara._"

"_Raven.._" The two having used their real names while on job, it was a bit of a tease, and sometimes a push of buttons.

"I know, I'm _sorry,_ Oracle."

"That's not what I meant." A sigh emitted from the transmission, "You're becoming more like him everyday, even the sarcasm."

Raven smiled, "No, the sarcasm was mine to begin with."

"Pardon _me_." A low chuckle coming from her.

"You're _excused_."

Both women laughed.

"Be careful, you."

"Likewise, my friend."

The communications screen reverted back into streaming news and reports.

_-_

_A few hours later_

Raven raised her hand in front of her, a small child hiding behind her, holding her other hand. "Under the authorization of The Earth Alliance, you are under arrest."

Robin, dressed in sleek combat clothes chuckled, "You know that doesn't work with me, Raven." He stepped toward her and the child.

A swirling ball of energy emitted from Raven's hands, growing larger. "Then let's do this the hard way." Her eyes ice cold.

"My pleasure." Robin jumped forward, still a good twenty feet between him and her.

Raven sent the black energy towards him, as she swiftly turned and kneeled to speak to the child. Her hold on the young boy's arm was strong, as the force of the explosion behind her blew her hair in front of her. She spoke quickly, "I'll send you somewhere safe. Trust them."

Before the frightened boy could utter a word, a dark shroud enveloped him and he disappeared.

Raven turned around just in time to cross her arms in front of her raising a shield as Robin attacked with his own arsenals. She gritted her teeth as the mere force had forced her to skid backward, "You attacked, knowing the _child_ was here."

The dust lifted as Robin smirked, and readied his bow staff, "I care for no human, child or not."

Eyes narrowed in anger as black swirls pulsed around her hands, "It's just _me_, then."

"You're not exactly human, now are you?" Robin smiled and motioned something with his hands, hundreds of arms robots coming out of the alleys and buildings, surrounding her.

Raven spared a glance around her calculating the advances, she raised a brow at Robin, "Is this your way of telling me you care?"

"Only about your death, my dear." Robin jumped towards her as the robots all fired.

-

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Yeah. Short prologue. What do you guys think? Continue or not? I know I need to work on FP2, but I like to multitask, and I'm really interested in this idea of war.


End file.
